One key component of many electronic devices is an apparatus, (such as a data storage device) to store data. The most basic parts of a data storage device are at least one information storage disc that is rotated, an actuator that moves a read/write head (head) to various locations over substantially concentric data tracks of the disc, and electrical circuitry used for encoding data so that the data can be successfully retrieved and written to the disc surface. A microprocessor controls most of the operations of the disc drive including exchanging data between the computer system and the data storage device.
Among the challenges associated with data storage devices and data storage device assembly processes are cost effective techniques for the presentation of the information storage disc during the assembly process. To minimize the exposure of information storage discs to contaminants and handling damage during the production process, it has been found useful to contain the discs within the disc shipping cassettes. However, under prior production processes, an operator would prepare the disc shipping cassettes for use in the production process by delidding the cassette and positioning the cassette for use. At times operators would prematurely delid the cassettes, or cause an untimely delay in the supply of the information storage discs, or mishandle the cassettes during the delidding operation causing damage to the information discs, or fail to replace the lid on empty cassette caddies, or damage either the lid or the caddy while replacing the lid on the caddy.
As such, challenges remain and a need persists for cost effective techniques for managing the material handling functions associated with the presentation of information storage discs, for use during assembly operations of data storage devices.